I'm Okay
by MZAMY
Summary: Anabel Levesque is trapped... Trapped in the abusive home of her parents.. will she ever be okay? Please R&R! :)


Disclaimer: I only own Anabel McMahon-Levesque, and Isabella McMahon. Stephanie McMahon, and Paul Levesque own themselves, as do Shane McMahon, Marissa McMahon, Declan McMahon, and Vince McMahon. I am sure Paul is not like this in real life, but for the purpose of the story, he is. 

Authors Note: I was just listening to this song, and decided to write a fic, hope you enjoy it! I know this isn't as good as most of my writing, but it was a spur of the moment thing, and I had already written it, but my computer froze, but I tried to remember everything I had written! Reviews are appreciated! :) 

Rating: PG-13 for adult situations

**_*I'm Okay*_**

_Once upon a time there was a girl_

_In her early years she had to learn_

_How to grow up living in a war that she called home_

_Never know just where to turn for shelter from the storm_

_Hurt me to see the pain across my mother's face_

_Everytime my father's fist would put her in her place_

_Hearing all the yelling I would cry up in my room_

_Hoping it would be over soon_

Anabel McMahon-Levesque sat in her room, on her large bed, tears streaming down her face. She was the daughter of Paul Levesque, better known as, Triple H, and ÔThe Billion Dollar Princess' Stephanie McMahon. She had been living like this for as long as she could remember. It wasn't easy growing up in a war. She hardly knew where to hide from all the pain. 

She saw how much pain Stephanie was in, every time Paul's fists would send her reeling back. He was almost always in a drunken rage, attacking Anabel's mother.

She regularly heard the screaming and yelling. She cried up in her room, wishing desperately that it would all be over soon. That Stephanie would listen to her father Vince, and leave Paul. 

Anabel had stayed with her Uncle Shane, Aunt Marissa, and cousins, Declan and Isabella McMahon on so many occasions. When Stephanie felt that Anabel was in more danger than usual. And usually in summers, so that Anabel would not get hurt.

_Bruises fade father, but the pain remains the same_

_And I still remember how you kept me so afraid_

_Strength is my mother for all the love she gave_

_Every morning that I wake I look back to yesterday_

_And I'm OK_

***10 years later***

The bruises had long since faded, but the pain was still the same, still so fresh. Anabel remembered how, every day of her young life, she was deathly afraid of her father. Out in public, in front of family and friends, he would put on a caring father, model husband front, pretending to dote on his one and only child, his little Princess, but when he got home, when he was drunk, he was a sick, sadistic, animalistic bastard. 

Anabel thought Stephanie was an unbelievably strong woman, being put through **SO** much, and still her need to protect Anabel, even when she was twenty years old, never once wavered.

_I often wonder why I carry all this guilt_

_When it's you that helped me put up all these walls I've built_

_Shadows stir at night through a crack in the door_

_The echo of a broken child screaming "please no more"_

_Daddy, don't you understand the damage you have done_

_To you it's just a memory, but for me it still lives on_

Anabel wondered why she carried so much guilt. It was Paul who had caused her to put up all the walls around her heart, her emotions. She didn't want to be hurt, as much as her mother had been. 

She remembered seeing the shadows outside her daughter, of her father beating her mother. She once remembered, quite vividly, that she had wanted to help her mother, so when she saw Paul beating Stephanie, she ran out of her room to help, and her father, had ended up forcing her to watch him beat her mother.

She remembered loudly screaming,

"Please! No More! Stop! Daddy, please, You're hurting mommy!" 

"Daddy, don't you understand all the damage you have done?" Anabel thought, her pale blue eyes red and blood shot. 

It was because of Paul, that Anabel was afraid of her f iance, Randy Orton, even though she knew he would never hurt her. The only men she trusted were her Uncle Shane, her cousin Declan, and her Grampa Vince. 

Randy was a part of ÔEvolution' Along with her father, Ric Flair, and Dave Batista. Anabel was so scared that Randy would turn into Paul. And beat her. She knew her worries were unfounded, but she couldn't help but let them creep into her mind.

She knew that for her father, all the beatings, the abuse, was just a memory, but for her, and for her mother, it still lived on. It wouldn't die.

_It's not so easy to forget_

_All the lines you left along her neck_

_When I was thrown against cold stairs_

_And every day I'm afraid to come home_

_In fear of what I might see there_

It wasn't easy for Anabel to forget all the bruises, the cuts, the hurt from all the beatings. The times she had been thrown down the stairs because she had seen what her father had done.

She was always afraid to come home, from anywhere, scared of what she might find. She was so sure she would one day come home, and her mother would be dead from all the beatings. Thank god that day had never come.

_Bruises fade father but the pain remains the same_

_And I still remember how you kept me so afraid_

_Strength is my mother for all the love she gave_

_Every morning that I wake I look back to yesterday_

_And I'm OK_

Her bruises were gone, but the pain was still there. She wanted her father to know, she still remembered how for 18 years of her life, she lived in fear.

Anabel knew her mothers strength was unparalleled, that her love, and need to protect her baby girl, was something she would always remember.

But she would also remember the support of her Grampa Vince, Uncle Shane, and Aunt Marissa. And all their generosity. But now, when she looked back, 12 years ago, she now realized, that nowÉ slowly, and surely, she wasÉ Okay.

---- THE END ----


End file.
